


playing around with html again (text messages)

by conned_by_connwaer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, dont read this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conned_by_connwaer/pseuds/conned_by_connwaer





	playing around with html again (text messages)

4 People  
  
Sarah  
So what's the plan for this weekend you guys?  
I've got work  
Tim  
Same here. And I think Ben does too.  
Sarah  
Ugh, really?  



End file.
